


Blood Flavored Bliss

by Whorcrux_x_x



Category: Naruto
Genre: Bloody Kisses, Drabble, Kissing, M/M, men kissing, some rubbing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 10:28:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7529215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whorcrux_x_x/pseuds/Whorcrux_x_x
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gaara can't get enough of Naruto's lips.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood Flavored Bliss

Gaara tasted blood but the one that whimpered deeply in his throat without moving away wasn’t him. It wasn’t his lips that bled with the forceful kiss, but Naruto’s.

The taste of his blood was electrifying. He felt heat flushing his body and making it sensitively aware of the other man as he wrapped his arms around him to pull him close.

He didn’t care that Naruto would feel his pained erection pressing between his legs. A shameless side of him was thrilled that Naruto was being made aware of it.

When he slipped his tounge inside the other man’s mouth, he tasted more of that blood just as Naruto ever so slightly rubbed himself against him.

That blood going inside his body was as good as having sex, except they were fully clothed with only their lips connecting with the taste of blood flavored bliss. 


End file.
